Talk:Mersé/@comment-66.222.7.16-20141109104814/@comment-72.233.169.51-20141123234551
Well, Koyoi's page (subtlely) shows that all of the Fallen Brides ultimately decide to share the reader and become his harem. However, if you want to know what would happen ''initially, ''I've always imagined something like this: Mersé: *Walking around the castle with El ("true name" of reader in this site's translation) after first night* Last night was so wonderful, my dear! I cannot wait until we can do it again. El: Well, umm, that's great and all, but I'm afraid I have a bit of a confession. Mersé: Oh, don't worry; I don't mind that you were flirting with that cute brunette a couple of weeks back. I know it was before I showed you how much I liked you. El: Well, it wasn't that. You see- wait a minute, how did you know about that girl? Mersé: Uhhh *eye dashes around nervously* Moving on!!! What was it you wanted to tell me? *laughs nervously* El: Umm, you see, I- Wilmarina: *Flies in through one of the windows* El! There you are! I've been locking everywhere for y- *notices a shocked Mersé* Wilmarina and Mersé: *Point at each other at the same time* *Simutaneously*What's she doing here? El: Uh...well, you see... umm... Wilmarina: Oh no. No, no, no! I lost El before, I'm not going to lose him again! Mersé: Lose him?! He was never yours to begin with. *Hugs El's neck and begins to pet his hair* He was in ''my ''unit. ''I ''taught him how to be a soldier. And ''I ''was the one who stood by him always. ''You ''barely acknowledged him at the coronation. Wilmarina: I grew up with him! I'm know him better than you! And only ''I ''belong to him! El: Uh, ladies, there is something else you need to know. There was another girl I got to know and- Wilmarina and Mersé: THERE'S ANOTHER GIRL!!!!! *Suddenly, the doors open to reveal Deruella and Primera* Deruella: I'm certain I saw the man you described around here, somewhere. *Notices Wilmarina and Mersé* Oh, hello my dears. I see you're enjoying your new lives as monsters. *Notions towards El* Primera: *Finally notices El* El! *Runs up to him* I finally found you. *Pulls El into a crushing hug* Now we can be together forever! Wilmarina: O-O Who are you? Mersé: And why are you hugging my husband? Primera: Hey, he's my husband! El: Can't... breathe... Mersé: *Pulls apart El and Primera* Listen here, wolf girl! El is my husband and he's staying in my care! End. Of. STORY!!! Primera: First off, I'm half elf. Secondly, I'm not letting a snake b*tch like you take him away from me! Deruella: Wait, how is it possible you're half elf? Mamono don't give birth to hybrids. *Thinks* Wait a minute: I think she said she was a human/elf hybrid. Could it be possible to transform other half-elves into these kinds of creatures? Wilmarina: And I'm not letting either of you take him away from me! *Jumps onto the two as the three begin to fight for El* Assosorted voices of the three fighting: He's staying with me... belongs to me... I've grown up with him... El: *Walks away to a pondering Deruella* Aren't you going to stop them? Deruella: Huh? *Notices the fight* Ah, don't worry. Mamono never kill one another. They'll probably stop fighting pretty soon. El: And then what? Deruella: Well, then you, my friend, just scored yourself a harem of three gorgeous mamono girls. *Looks at him* Well, well, well, I say they have ''very ''good taste when it comes to men. El: Uh, thank you? Deruella: Say, while they're fighting, what do you say we... *puts hand on his chest* get to know one another (I'm going by the fan theory that Deruella is one of the Fallen Brides and we just don't see her interacting with the reader). El: *gulps nervously*